


The ghost that chose Billy

by xXFrankenHeartXx



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: ghost child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx
Summary: The team investigates an abandoned school where a child's ghost clings onto Billy.





	The ghost that chose Billy

"Tonight we're investigating an abandoned school where students would take their own lives because of how badly they were treated." Zak was doing the intro for the show when Billy felt a cold air press into his right side.

"Zak. It just got really cold next to me." As Zak walked over to the cold spot it instantly disappeared.

"That's weird. As soon as I try to feel it it disappears." 

When they get around to interviewing the owner they hear a few interesting stories.

"How many documented deaths are there?" Zak asked the man who wished to remain anonymous.

"12 documented deaths."

"Of those 12 deaths how many were children?"

"11. One if the doctors in the infirmary killed himself after killing a 13 year old girl. Nobody ever found out why."

"You said that you feel the spirits around you?" 

"Yes. One is of a young girl who likes to grab my hand and hide behind me like she's very shy. Nobody else has ever felt her." 

"Zak that's what I was feeling earlier. It felt like she was pressing her body into me like she was trying to hide from someone or something." Billy points out as he makes the connection. 

"Well then you should try to talk to her because we could never figure out who she was or what happened to her." 

\-----------time skip-------------

"We're now getting locked in to the abandoned school where multiple students have committed suicide and a doctor has murdered a 13 year old girl and then himself." Zak had his respirator on and Aaron was recording as well as Billy.

After half an hour of nothing Billy could feel the cold air press into his side again. 

"Zak it just got really cold." Billy tried his best not to move as Zak started a spirit box session.

"What's your name?" 

They continue to ask questions and get no response but Billy could still feel the cold air on his side. 

"Billy. Can you still feel it?"

"Yeah." 

"If you're not going to talk to us then we're going to leave." Zak says as he motions for Aaron to go check out the upstairs.

"Billy stay." They heard the faint words of a little girl come through and of course both Aaron and Zak freak out.

"It just said your name Billy!"

"It sounded like a little kid!"

After Zak and Aaron started yelling the cold air disapated.

"I think you guys startled her." Billy looked around to try to find her.

"We'll let you investigate in here by yourself and we'll head over to the infirmary." Zak told Billy as he took Aaron to leave.

Billy set up the ovulus device and sat down and waited for the young girl to talk first. 

"Alone"

"Yeah I'm all by myself. My name's Billy what's your name?"

"Lily"

"Hi Lily. How old are you?"

"Seven"

"Do you know how you died?" 

"Sick"  
"Cough"

"You got sick. Did you have to go to the doctor?"

"Yes"  
"Doctor"  
"Bad"

"What do you mean by the doctor was bad? Was he a bad doctor because he couldn't make you better?"

"No"  
"Doctor"  
"Kill"

"I know that the doctor killed a 13 year old girl. Did you know her?"

"Abigail"

"Her name was Abigail." 

"Yes"

"Did the doctor do something to Abigail?"

"Touch"  
"Naked"  
"Scream"  
"Blood"

"Did the doctor rape Abigail?"

"Yes"

Jay was watching from nerve and couldn't believe what he was witnessing so he called Zak and Aaron back to nerve as they didn't seem to be getting anything.

"Do you know why the doctor killed her?"

"Baby"

"Abigail got pregnant?" 

"Yes."

"Lily is Abigail here with you?"

"Crossed"  
"Light"

"Abigail crossed to the light? Do you want to go with her?"

"Yes"

"What's keeping you here?"

"Doctor"

"Well Lily I know some people who might be able to help you be with your friend. But you need to trust them. Will you let us help you to the light?"

"Yes"  
"Please"  
"Miss"  
"Friend"

Zak, Aaron, Jay, and Billy came together and they all prayed together to help the young spirit pass on without the doctor inturupting. They put the spirit box on in case anyone wanted to say anything.

"Get back here!"

They all heard a loud male voice come from the spirit box before the faint child's voice spoke.

"Goodbye" 

Billy could feel the cold air press into the body again but this time it felt like a hug and then it disappeared and he knew she was gone.

"Well that was intense." Zak said as he couldn't wait to see the footage.

"Yeah"


End file.
